crossroads_innfandomcom-20200214-history
Workers
Workers (Employees, Staff) To operate the tavern, the player has access to several different types of workers, also referred to as employees or staff. Each worker has a number of potential duties that they can be assigned to. Workers are divided into two classes of workers, Standard Workers and Special Workers. Standard workers can be hired by the employee management menu. Special workers can only be hired when they are visiting the player's tavern, and the requirements to unlock them and hire them have been fulfilled. Worker Overview Workers perform a range of general functions in a tavern by default. Standard Class Workers * Innkeeper*: * Laborers: Carry and deliver goods, refill items (torches, candles, firewood), clean floors, clean tables, make beds, plant and harvest farms, repair damaged items, wash dishes * Caretakers: Serve food and drinks, prepare (simple) food dishes, pour drinks, clear dirty dishes, clean tables, wash dishes (?), make beds, collect gossip * Kitchen Staff: Prepare food dishes, pour drinks, operate artisan (food and drink production) equipment, wash dishes, collect new recipes from the map interface, collect gossip * Scoudrels: Operate gambling tables, steal money from patrons, entertain guests (?), watch for trouble * Watchmen: Watch out for and reduce likelihood for trouble (e.g. fires, robberies, fights), evict troublemakers, break up fights, carry and deliver goods, collect gossip *Note: an "innkeeper" is a non-hireable employee that is assigned to the player at the start of the game (Martyn in Campaign, random worker in Sandbox). Special Class Workers * Bard: * Adventurer: * Vedeta: Worker Duties Standard Class Workers * Laborers: ** Carrying ** Carpentry ** Farming ** Cleaning ** Kitchen work ** Manual work * Caretakers: ** Cleaning ** Waiting tables ** Room services ** Gossip ** Innkeeping * Kitchen Staff: ** Cooking ** Artisan ** Kitchenwork ** Innkeeping * Watchmen: ** Watch ** Patrol ** Carrying ** Gossip * Scoudrels: ** Gambling ** Gossip ** Entertaining ** Stealing ** Watch Special Class Workers * Bard: * Adventurer: * Vedeta: Worker Levels Worker levels (also referred to as stages of development) represent the ability Worker Management Worker Shifts Employee or worker shifts can be unlocked using fame points in Tavern Upgrades in Sandbox mode. Shifts are individually assigned to each worker by selecting the worker and viewing Details (magnifying glass icon), then selecting Duties (checklist icon), then checking the small grey Shift box. This divides the day into three shifts and resents priorities to default settings. Players must then select (✔) the preferred Duty priorities for each shift (sun up, lights on, night/lights off). This may be tailored for each shift during the work day. Example Shift The player may assign one shift at high Break priority to manage worker fatigue and happiness and micromanage when staff take breaks to boost staff during busy times. An example shift for a Kitchen Staff member during their allocated break is shown below. Shift Limitations and Bugs: Some irregularities surrounding worker shifts are known. These include: * As of Patch 2.0.6, Tinfoil workers will not take breaks from the gambling table, and must be manually told to break, even when not assigned to gambling duties * As of Patch 2.0.8, Kitchen Staff with Artisan duties turned off will still do Artisan tasks * Currently there is no way to save or copy shifts * Shifts are also reset to default if the Shift option is de-selected, and shift settings are not remembered Worker Traits All workers or employees are assigned four traits, which may be hidden or revealed to the player. Traits can be positive or negative. In general, traits can effect work speed, how often the worker goes on breaks, their salary, and their actions and attitude with respect to events and player decisions. Initially the quality of workers available (their levels and their traits) will be poorer, until the player unlocks various upgrades by reaching higher fame. This means that workers early in the game tend to have more negative traits (smoker, drunk, slow, etc.). Over time (after gaining fame and unlocking employee quality upgrades), the quality of workers with improve, although existing potential employees in the "hire" pool will not cycle immediately. Category:Gameplay Category:Game Mechanics Category:Staff Category:Management Category:Tips & Tricks Category:Micromanagement Category:Bugs Category:Patches